a different kind of twilight
by jokergirl4ever
Summary: its a james/bella fanfic bella gets turned by james. they have to deal with the consequences , is there love or not. i don't have a beta yet , you can pm me if you want any info . i will put the full story up if i get good reviews.


**A differen**t kind of twilight

AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE NO RIGHTS AND MAKE NO MONEY FOR THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS; I JUST AM USING them TO MAKE MY OWN LITTLE STORY.

When I first saw him at the baseball field I wasn't afraid, it could have been his bad boy look. The one with the long black hair stepped forward and introduced himself "I'm Laurent" he turned to his right a little "this is Victoria" and he turned to his left "and James". Then Carlisle walked forward, turned to us and spoke "I'm Carlisle this is my family", the one called Laurent looked at all of us "hello". James kept scrutinizing me and Edward like he knew something was off. He would not take his eyes off Edward, he was about to turn around, Then the wind blew my hair in the direction of the clan of new vampires. James head shot up and he breathed deeply" you brought a snack "All of the Cullen's surrounded me, while James lunged forward as a growl ripped from inside his throat. Laurent was more surprised than anything else "you brought a human why" at least Carlisle was able to speak "the girls with us "the Cullen's were all ready to start a fight. I wasn't sure what I wanted part of me just wanted to run, but the other part wanted to get a closer look .it seems like he wanted my blood even more than Edward ,I started to walk forward like I was hypnotized by this vampire. The Cullen's got closer to me but I didn't stop, I just kept getting closer until I was right in front of him. He gently took my arm and started up by my shoulder and sniffed all the way back down to my hand and back up again when he got back down to my wrist , he looked up into my eyes . I shook my head yes because we both knew that I wanted it. He bit into my wrist the pain ripped through me like a shock, it was excruciating. I screamed out in pain, his other arm had found its way around my waist and was resting on my hip, it tightened when I screamed. Edward was struggling against jasper and Emmett's grasps trying to get to me. Once James had almost killed me he asked the one question I don't think I will ever be able to answer when I'm not at the point of death. "Do you want to die or live forever with me? "That question hit me like a hammer to the gut." uh I uh I "I couldn't stop myself from stuttering that was a question I never thought I would be faced with." Now now you don't have much time I would make a decision quick", James almost taunted, he already probably knew what my decision would be. I could hear Edward snarling in the background, somewhere in the back of my now blood loss fogged brain" BELLA"!!! It took a moment before my eyes were actually able to focus on James again; I was thrown back into my present situation." Please take me with you James" my voice was barely above a whisper, I think only he could hear, but I'm not sure I hope no one else could hear me. That was all it took for James to shift me into one hand and claw a line down the side of his throat and bring the finger to my lips .it was almost an involuntary movement for my mouth to latch onto his finger. At first it tasted disgusting but then I started to get kind of used to it. When I got done cleaning his finger, he saw the look that I had in my eyes I was half crazed with the taste of his blood and desperate, because of the loss of my own. He gently almost lovingly lifted my head to his throat and pressed my mouth to the blood that was running down from the scratch. I could barely hear Edward yelling, he had stopped struggling that much. He was just groaning and growling. The only thing I was really aware of was James blood flowing into my mouth. The Cullen's had all been quiet through this whole thing at least to me , I'm sure that they were saying things but they were speaking to fast and low for me to hear . 


End file.
